


A Well Needed Interlude

by Senora_Luna



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1910s, F/M, Happy Sex, Mexico, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna
Summary: New parents Hector and Imelda have barely had anytime together since the birth of their wonderful daughter. After two months, their schedules finally line up for some well needed alone time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by wolver-bean's art.

                Stumble, bang, clang. Héctor nearly ended up on the kitchen floor walking backwards. It was taking all his coordination as a man well skilled in the art of dance not to lose his footing from the sheer force of Imelda’s kisses. It had begun so simply, he merely bowed down to give a congratulations kiss, because she had accomplished the impossible; getting their newborn Socorro to fall asleep for her afternoon nap in under twenty minutes. Since the birth of their daughter, the longest two months of his life, the pair had been working tirelessly around the clock to attend to her needs. Oh she was adorable, she was a gift from the heavens, he could barely stop gushing about her every time he interacted with the baby-which was constantly. But demanding like her Máma she certainly was. It had taken precise teamwork as parents to manage the constant needs of their child. Meaning if one was awake, the other was other was taking the scarce opportunity to catch up on either sleeping, bathing, or eating. Today had been one of the few times their random sleeping schedules had aligned that the pair were awake at the same time to put their little “Coco” down to naptime together. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d kissed Imelda, or they had stood together in silence without crying or cooing in the background. The last thing he had expected was his equally sleep deprived wife to take hold of his suspenders when he attempted to rise back up.

                From there Imelda’s arms swiveled around his neck, and he was reminded (as he was sure she was trying to force him to) just how _starving_ he had been for her kisses these deprived weeks. Barely conscious of it his arms wove about her waist, bringing her body taught against his own. This was where the trouble began. Something about the pressure of her chest on his-the growing rate of their combined heartbeats and the sudden panting between each kiss, it clearly awoke an energy in his wife because suddenly she was walking him into the hallway without breaking contact. And of course who was he to dare and disobey the silent order.

                The hallway was so hot, so they moved through it toward their kitchen-and he was vaguely aware of Imelda throwing her shawl to the floor. He’d knocked over the broom with his hand trying to regain footing when she nearly leapt into his arms once they reached the kitchen. Quickly his other arm scooped around her hips, cupping her bottom with a startled gasp.

                “Oh, Lo-lo siento,” Héctor managed to wheeze, not about to force his wife who had so recently given birth into any situation which would be taxing on her body. Yet the sudden pressure of her legs wrapping tightly around his thin hips forced out an unexpected noise and he gave up trying to catch the broom so he could use both arms to support her weight.

                “Squeeze me tighter,” Imelda demanded, and the sound of her breath was enough to make his body nearly shiver with delight. It has been far too long since he heard her speaking in such a low, breathy, and _longing_ tone. It brought a mischievous smile to his face as he leveraged himself against the counter then adjusted his hands with a firmer grasp on her glorious backside, that he had so tried to keep his eyes off whenever she bent over the baby’s cradle. Groping her now was surely a gift from the Gods and the rewarding moan he received as she buried her lips on his neck was proof his long fingers had not become rusty during their lack of use.

                 “Like this _Jefe?”_ Héctor had barely breathed the taunt when the feeling of her teeth upon his throat choked out another moan from him and a reflexive flexing grind of his hips into the warm crevices of her body wrapped around them. “D-don’t make me wake the baby…” He nearly pleaded as he felt her hands slip behind his head and tangle tightly into his unkept and unwashed hair.

                “Ay, are you more sensitive now? Did you miss this?” Imelda’s voice had picked up a rushing pace between every pant and each word was tickling warm breath against his nose. Today must have been a day straight from the sun’s wrath because the kitchen was now feeling just as humid as the hallway, and his stained button up shirt was feeling as though it were several layers too hot.

               “Por Favor, don’t be cruel mi amor,” now the quick breathes were noticeable from him too-and an intense one hitched in his throat when she suddenly ground her own pelvis against him. “ _Por Favor Imelda…”_ Héctor managed in a strangled whisper.

               “The baby is asleep…” was such an innocent phrase, but in Imelda’s husky tone it felt like a direct clutch on the painfully expanding erection, which he was doing his best to prevent from taking over his entire mental function.

               “A-are you,-“

              “I have missed you inside me…” Imelda’s lips ran across his ear, and Héctor nearly dropped her with a sudden shudder. It was impossible to resist, balancing her with one arm, the other dug his long fingers into her messy, knotted, and tangled braid for a much needed kiss between their open begging mouths. Hers smiling and his in a practical need for sustenance as though she were the only source of relief in all of Mexico. Imelda began to slip off his body, extending one leg to the floor and it forced a near whimper from her husband not to lose the physical contact.

              “Where are you going…” He practically groaned. But the answer came when she suddenly had a hand upon his waistline, then promptly vanished within his trousers.

              “Assessing if you are fully awake for me.” Each word mirrored the exhausted smirk that had crept upon her face from the hiss Héctor had to suppress between his teeth. It seemed in the last few months she had not forgotten how to so perfectly take hold of him, with a thumb pressing into the firm flesh of the curved tip. Héctor was forced to clasp a hand across his own mouth that he did not let out a loud curse from the most sensitive area receiving some long needed attention. “So it seems the very top still enjoys my attention the most?” The very confidence in her sentence could have brought him to sudden a pent up orgasm had he not resisted with every ounce of will power.

              “Bu-but are you still sore…” Trembling each of his hands slid out of her hair to cup her sweat covered and messy face while he planted starving kisses along the top of her head-hardly able to stand upright from the attentions of her hand now tauntingly stroking at the hypersensitive edges of foreskin with a languid finger.

              “Why would I do this if I was?”

              “Because you tend to ignore your limits…” Héctor managed to give her an exasperated look between all of the dizzying heat. In response he suddenly felt her prying one of his hands off her face-perhaps she was finally relenting to her body’s need for healing. Ah he could live with that-…so long as he could have a cold cold cold bath immediately. However the only bath in his current future was the liquid which coated his palm when her hand guided his own underneath her skirts. This was the man’s breaking point as once again his free arm slinked around her waist pulling her tight into his lanky frame. Struggling to maintain composure his forehead pressed into the top of her head.

              “Mierda Imelda,”

              “Did you think I was trying to be kind when I said I missed you inside me Héctor-you know I do not believe in false flattery.”

              “Mi amor you are a waterfall for me…” His mischief and excitement returning as instantaneously his hand took advantage to its sensitive position. Rebounding the crippling moves her hand was enacting within his trousers, he now used the long stretch of his hand to enfold the entirety of her warm folds in his palm. It was almost too easy for hands that knew how to flex and stretch on a guitar, to easily strum his wife; sliding one long finger within her to truly test her body’s preparedness while the flat of his palm firmly held down the throbbing ‘cle-toe-ris’, a word he loved to repeat in her ear for its syllable complexity that normally earned him a pillow in the face.

              “Héctor no poetry por favor I can not handle waiting…” It only taken a few seconds of his hand to make her voice rise an octave in desperation. The returning competition of her own hand around his shaft reminded him of the pent up need which would be impossible to restrain much longer.

              “Then let me go before I can not walk,” He gasped raggedly. The moment she did he rapidly regretted it-as much as she must have when his now soaked hand left her skirts. In compensation they melted into a messy kiss-struggling to stumble for the doorway each of their bodies now trembling so hard. Once again Imelda did what he least expected and took hold of his suspenders yanking him to follow while their lips remained attached. They landed against the kitchen table as she began rapidly pulling down his suspenders.

              “Th-the table?” managed Héctor, knowing just how tired (or aroused) his wife must be to allow this kind of activity on an area reserved for eating and entertaining company.

              “ _Si_ lift my skirts up.” Was the simple gasping response-her hands now fumbling with incredible precision over his trouser buttons. There was a frantic urgency now-they had no idea how little time remained before their daughter woke-they could easily be ripped out of this needed intimacy at any moment which seemed to destroy any sense of decorum Imelda would have normally demanded.

             “I don’t remember where the prophylactic is-.”

             “It’s too soon to worry and I am not letting you go look for it.” The desperation was enough Héctor did not argue when she turned around leaning over the table so she could hold her skirts up herself when his trembling hands struggled to remove them.

            “Like this? Mi amor you _did_ miss me…” He said into her ear with equal gratitude, surprise, and lust. Usually his wife took great pleasure in controlling the motions of their pleasure-unless she was particularly tired or in a loving mood to grant him such privilege.

            “Héctor por favor,” She said in half frustration and half aroused desperation. Normally he would have milked this moment with far more impish pleasure-but his own body was on such a verge of losing all composure he quickly positioned himself to her height, and ran one arm down her own until their hands met. The instant he touched her hand she caught his in a vicious grip which only encouraged just how much she did indeed require him right now.

            Carefully, he began his entrance to her body-and the pressure was so glorious his head instantly fell into her shoulder blades. It was so painful to stop to manage a question as he heard a suppressed moan out of her lips.

            “N-not too sore are you?”

            “Héctor get all the way inside _now.”_ The demand was like an answer to his prayers, and it only took a little press to slip swiftly within her heavily aroused body, as each did their best to keep their voices down despite the utter relief it was to be joined. Now his body had a mind of its own, hands absolutely worshipping caressing every angle of her plump and welcoming cheeks, where his erection would have taken home in forever had the need to move not been so painful. The small moans leaving his wife with each roll of their hips was reward enough though.

            “Si, is that deep enough?” He gasped into her ear, the sweat causing strands of her hair to seal across his face.          

            “Si-si…n-o…” And with a trembling voice she laid flat across the table allowing him the deepest angle that now it was his hand which squeezed her own back in a startled curse of pleasure.

            “Mierda! W-warn me-“ The depth made each pause to adjust from the acuteness of the pressure it was nearly painful, or it would have been had they not been so excited for the fusion of heat it created in their stomachs.

             “No…” She half moaned and mocked back for her half-hearted revenge to his earlier mocking. “D-don’t wake the baby…” But the words had barely left her lips when a violent jerk of pleasure forced her to bite down hard on her lower lip. Between her legs his free hand had reached around to rub in the same tempo of his hips along her pulsing clitoris. “Héc-Héctor!” It was a half scold, half moan.

            “You-you didn’t think I forgot what you enjoy did you…” His attempt to sound coy failed miserably-his own voice was shuddering over the ecstasy which had reduced his mind to a series of curses and lose non-sensical lyrics and melodies. Neither could keep up their little teasing as they were lost to the needed carnal ferocity. Héctor soon laid his chest against her back in order to breathe some of the mangled words floating around his mind. “Estás más cálido que el día más húmedo en Agosto…tu coño es perfecta,” The words slurred, and he knew from years of practice this was the time her icy exterior melted away to truly enjoy his ‘sappy musíco words’. The success was felt when her nails dug into his hand-a sign he was pushing her closer to release, the thought was so erotic he nearly came.

           “No te resistas,” Imelda panted more into the table than him-but oh he caught it-and didn’t need to be convinced this time to let his hips rush at a dizzying pace as though they were dancing and twirling to one of the most exhausting dances. Neither could be bothered to think of muffling sounds at this moment it was pure music the sounds of flesh coming together, something which would have once left them bashful.

           “Cantar por favor…” Héctor muttered tightly into her ear as his hand stopped his rubbing momentarily-and when she made the softest whimper of protest his hand returned with all the vigor and ferocity it did when playing a passionate ballad in her honor. This of course, was the greatest song he could give her-especially how she reacted turning her face into his forearm to muffle a practical scream-and convulsion of her body around him. Then she went nearly limp, except for her hands which clutched his arm with iron rigidity.

           The sight was too much-and he barely made it through another three strokes before going stiff with a much needed and almost painfully violent release deep within her. The sensation was intense enough he would have practically slid off her sweating body had her nails not been so firmly attached to his forearm. With his remaining energy he kept their bodies joined as long as possible until his going soft finally forced him out of her. Then was nearly a full minute of silence-he usually loved to continue his little taunts and poems to her at this time but now they were both so exhausted and deprived each could only be grateful for the sturdiness of their table.

           Héctor was nearly asleep against her shoulder when Imelda’s soft laughter brought him to reality.

          “Hmm that bad?” He asked groggily, managing one more joke.

          “We moved the table.” She managed to point at the skid marks on the floor.

          “Oh I must have done well if you are laughing and not angry…” came a soft mutter while he leaned forward to kiss across her face.

          “Or I am delirious from lack of sleep…”

          “Nada you are drowning in the pleasure I gave you.”

          “Or hungry,”

          “ _Nada_ you are in ecstasy.” Héctor brought his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head once more into her back wanting nothing more than to sleep.

          “You need a bath…”

          “So do you…and I think I dripped semen on your skirt-I’ll wash it later…” Imelda half laughed, half scoffed at the comment and beneath him kicked off the remains of her skirt underneath the table.

         “We should bathe before she wakes.”

         “Imeldaaa…let me sleep…”

         “Up, up,” she chided, but the joy in her tone was apparent as she pressed a kiss on the little marks her nails had left on his arm.

         “You were not doing the work this time…”

         “Well if we bathe fast enough maybe I will-.” It was enough convincing Héctor shot up taking hold of the table to not trip on his own trousers around his ankles. Imelda stifled another laugh and took his hand as he offered her an unneeded gentlemanly escort.

         “To the bath then Señora?”

         “Si I should hope so, we are not dressed for anywhere else.” Imelda chuckled at their half dressed states. Arm in arm, using one another for support due to their languid legs, they departed the kitchen, leaving their discarded clothing to tell an interesting story for any poor soul who tried to visit unannounced.


	2. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splish splash

               “You’re the one falling asleep now mi amor,” the sing-song tone of Héctor was loud enough that it jolted Imelda to sit upright from the stool she seated upon and nearly dozing off. Blinking the room into focus she gave a wry smile at the sight of her husband wearing only a shirt, kneeling beneath the clay tub. Héctor was rustling the bundle of sticks underneath the tub then flicked a match across its surface.

               “Hmmm, how could I fall asleep when there is such an erótico sight in front of me…” Imelda half slurred from exhaustion and dragged herself to her feet over to the side of the tub. Héctor let out a chuckle and rose to his full height after blowing the flames to a lively height.

               “Ay mi Imelda is indeed tired if she’s talking like that…” And as though he were helping a drunken friend he took hold of her blouse. “Lift your arms por favor,” his voice soft and pleasant, the same tone he used when trying to urge little Socorro to sleep. Imelda complied with a dry chuckle.

               “It seems you did tire me more than I would have guessed…” The look on her face was teasing, but she was still feeling a wonderful languid tingle in her limbs from just how satisfying their frantic _cogerse_ across the table had been. Héctor was mixture of the same exhausted bliss, and as much smugness as his face could muster despite it.

               “Is that so…I did well, is she saying I did well?” With each word he leaned down to her height to kiss across her neck. Instantly Imelda squirmed from how the sensation tickled but bit her lip to win their competition by avoiding laughter.

               “I didn’t say that…” Came her strangled taunt. And suddenly she had to cut herself off from a small shriek-giggle as he leaned backward to his full height lifting her from the floor as her legs momentarily flailed. “Héctor- RI-ver-A!”

               “I’m _desperate_ to know-did I do well-did I? Did I satisfy the high expectations of Imelda Gloriana López Rivera!? She’s waited months for an opportunity to have some divine pleasure in her life-was it a disappointment!” Héctor somehow mustered a pinch of energy for his taunting as he blew across her neck and she let out another laugh.

               “I’m going to wake the baby!”

               “Ay!? Then you better answer!”

               “Si! Si! I’m satisfied, I’m satisfied…” Imelda gasped between laughter as he finally released her against the tub side. “For now-,” She barely added the words when he threatened to lift her once more and she let out a pleading laugh, “I jest! I jest!”

               “Ay I should hope I am exhausted,” He huffed with a small smirk taking hold of the corners of her shift and she automatically rose her arms this time so he could remove it. Imelda felt a slight shiver despite the warmth of the day once exposed and bare. Glancing to the window it dawned on her the sun was setting, hence the drop in temperature and all the more reason to welcome the bath. The feather touch of Héctor’s hand across her side turned her back to him. Curiously she looked to see if he was wiping some unknown mess off her, but instead his calloused by guitar index finger was running the pale jagged lines up her side. It dawned on her he hadn’t really had a good opportunity to look at her nude body since she had given birth, and she joined him in his exploration on what had changed.

               “Do these hurt at all?” He mused tracing each stretch mark as they dazzled over her stomach.

               “Nada, it’s only a little more sensitive to the touch.”

               “It reminds me of painting with water colors, how the color swirls in ripples…” Then his palm ran over the excess skin still healing across her rounded stomach. “And here, does it hurt? Where she was?”

               “No no, and si she was-but it was in the uterus not my stomach-,” Imelda reached forward to his button up, and began to return the favor helping him remove his own clothing while he spent the time examining all her body had endured.

“-Si si I remember, and you think I don’t listen when you’re trying to teach me things.” He shrugged off his stained shirt and finally gripped each of her stockings to yank them off. “Ah mucha bonita,” Héctor began once again running his hands up her bare body which he had been cut off from for so long. “Tal diosa. Teniendo marcas de batalla y rayos en su piel, oh mi diosa-

“I know I am…” Imelda flushed, cutting him off with a playful palm to his mouth. Héctor continued a silent smirk as she kept her gaze behind him, tossing the shirt to the floor. “Into the bath you have a horrid stench.”

“From sweating across you-,”

“No from not bathing for a week…”

“Ay, I’m getting in.” Héctor replied more flatly. His voice trailed off in a near hiccup when her excited hands idly brushed across his soft member resting alongside his thigh.

“...But I did leave you messy and terribly sticky it seems.”

Casually, her fingers combed through his pubic hair, loosening little strands from wet bunches. From the dreamy look on his face it was obvious how pliable he became to her touch, and open to any affection she would offer. And as soon as she let him go with a satisfied smile, he pressed a kiss upon her head.

Testing the water was warm enough with a swishing palm, he then easily stepped in with his tall gait and offered his hand to assist Imelda. Leaning upon him for support she sank into the steaming pool feeling all of the aches and grime melt away. The heat brought a welcome purifying sweat to them each.

“I haven’t bathed in far too long…especially with you…” she murmured, and with a familiar ease the arms of her husband encircled her body pressing her back to his chest. While she fit easily in the tub, Héctor had to bend his knees so his feet did not hand off the side.

“Mm I know, I smell you too.” He added beginning to untangle the messy plaits of her dirty braid. “But our Coco is demanding so sacrifices must be made…not that I mind.”

“It’s the first months that are the hardest my Mamá used to say…” Imelda reclined her head upon his chest as he urged her back up to finish undoing the tangles in her hair. “I am tired…” It would have been so easy to fall asleep there, he was so warm, as was the water. The soft hair across his torso was a comforting sensation she hadn’t experienced in a few months. Everything that had been tense or sore; her feet, her back, her breasts, was unraveling knots of tension and pain in the soothing steam.

“Someone is falling asleep again.”

“No…” Imelda half slurred. She gasped suddenly as he poured the pail of water across her hair. “Héctor!” She spat wet hair from her mouth and gave him a scolding look as he simply shrugged playfully and lathered soap across her scalp.

“Cleanliness is next to godliness…” He sing-sang, using her own words against her, softening her expression.

“You really did relax me so wonderfully…” she relented settling back against him while his fingers did the work.

“Really?” The elation in his voice made her chuckle and look up at the puppy dog stare he was giving with his wide brown eyes.

“I never give out false compliments…yes, it was far too long, I was wondering how much of myself I would forget to motherhood...” Once again sleep tugged at her eyes; the soothing motion of his hands across her hair was blissful enough to forget the world.

“Oh mi amor,” Héctor tsked wrapping his soapy long arms around her waist. “You are an incredible Mamá and mujer. Look at all this beautiful body which gave us our beautiful little niña.” A low hum was coaxed from her as his large hands caressed down the curves of her body. And then they ran back up, then down once more, then up and Imelda let out a low chuckle.

“Is this still washing me…?”

“I haven’t gotten a proper look at you in months don’t rush me.” The low vibrato of his voice and how it ran over the back of her ear sent a shiver through her stomach reawakening her mood from before. Slowly his long fingers trailed up her torso until running the curve of each breast. It easily drew out another sigh, they were so sensitive from breast feeding and swollen beyond their usual size. The way he touched though, it was like the gentle patter of rain drops, sensational and without any impairment to the skin. When the tip of his finger pad fluttered the tip of her nipple it created an involuntary jerk against his chest. “Oh-painful?”

“Nada, bien, mucho bien…” And to the reassurance his finger tip made contact with the puckered nipple once again. It ran like a current through her stomach, those hands were the right amount of rough in texture and gentle in force.

“Look how sensitive you are…” Héctor breathed in her ear, an intimate whisper of wonder “I have been missing such an opportunity…” There was an air of mischief in his voice. Mirroring his left hand, he brought the right to her opposite breast gently tapping along each areola with a soft little melody in her ear. Soothed from their frenzied passion in the kitchen, each had the patience now for exploration, especially as fingers searched for each trigger across her hardening nipples which created a reaction.

“I said I was going to…run this event,” Imelda’s eyes fluttered open, but she felt defenseless in his arms, especially when her head was already swimming from the hazy delights he’d just given her.

“Ah Jefe go right ahead, call the show cues…” Despite the words his fingers in synchronization took a soft pinch of each nipple, and a startled moan leapt forth from her. “I just want to make sure she has not hurt you by suckling too hard hm?”

“No it’s just very…tender…” Imelda managed and half bit her lip, immediately she jerked again as he gave another pinch, pressing down just a bit more pressure.

“Now why are you biting your lip, we’re alone Jefe,” And a warm kiss pressed against her temple. Applying pressure his fingers rolled the tiny tips in between his thumb and index finger. “You need a massage…your body has endured so much lately.” The playful edge in his voice made it difficult to be calm.

“Then you were clearly slacking and should attend to it…” The words earned a press of each nub with the delicious friction of his thumb into her chest, and an unavoidable whimper was drawn out, as her breath developed a hitch.

“Are you panting mi amor?” Héctor’s lips were against her ear again. Imelda started a few sentences, then relented giving him a gentle nod. It was rare to feel this powerless, unnerving even, but his warmth, his presence, created the kind of security which made it feel safe enough. And not even just safe-but relaxing to simply let go of her mind’s constant agenda to simply be, and feel, whatever he so did. A sharp moan shot from her chest when his fingers softly tested the limit of each nipple with a little pull. Droplets of milk trickled over his fingers and another of his mischievous laughs made her turn to him. “Now I get a taste,”

“Ay, you think that is for you now?” She muttered, but the sight of him sucking off the liquid from his fingers brought a dark blush to the entire front of her body.

“It is when we’re alone…just as whatever you draw from me is yours” Héctor teased in a little sing-song voice, closing his eyes smugly as he drew out the gesture of tasting his fingers.

“You have such preoccupation with drinking…I would tell you, you’re odd but I know it’s moot at this point.”

“Mm she says, but yet moans beautifully everytime I taste-“ This was quickly regretted when Imelda took the opportunity to dump the pail of water over his own head.

“Ay! That’s cold!” And no longer did he look mischievous but scowling, as he brushed soaked bangs out of his eyes.

“Oh we need to wash your hair.” Came her victorious tone. “I’m sure there was vomit in there somewhere.” Shifting to her knees in the tub she rose to his height to run the soap across his scalp, returning the favor of untangling messy hair. It was easily a move to regain the control she so craved by straddling his thighs.

“You’re still blushing Imelda,” Now he was doing the thing, the thing of humming along between words to some unwritten song in his head while teasing her as if there was something poetic about it. It was absolutely infuriating in public to the exact degree it was absolutely charming in private. Even with him it was difficult to admit to these bashful feelings-he promised her it was something he’d cure her of by the time they were 50. But he didn’t give her time to contemplate. Sensations ran down her spine making her knees nearly buckle, for he had taken the new angle to press a kiss on one of the hard nipples.

“I’m-trying to wash your hair,” She began measuredly, ignoring the tickling sensations of his humming lips on her.

“Go right ahead I am not stopping you,”

“You are trying-…” The words trailed off, his tongue had come forth softly tracing the circle along the textured border of each brown areola. Deliciously warm pressure changed her fingers from lathering his hair to clutching it. He went a step further taking the shimmering bud between his lips oh so carefully.  The pressure his lips applied sucking on the sensitive hardened tip was enough to make her already weary legs quiver. Before Imelda could topple into the water Héctor’s arm wove around her waist keeping her upright.

“It seems I wasn’t the only one feeling very sensitive today.” He muttered through the corner of his mouth not about to let her breast free.

“It has been a long time…keep doing _that.”_ Came her concession to his control. Melting into his embrace her head reclined as his lips fondled her just the same as his fingers had. It was bizarre to remember her breasts could be such a source of pleasure for herself, after spending months focusing on their use for their child. Her entire body had been an act of dedication and magic to produce and care for others, she had forgotten it could be her’s too, to enjoy and relax in.

Keeping balance, his free hand cupped the opposite breast, holding it up with ease. How wonderful he was so lanky, his long hands could still cover her larger breasts and relieved some of the weight they stressed on her back.

“I was wondering if I would ever get a taste, and see you moan…”

“You could have just asked…did you forget I have needs mm? Or am I already a frigid matron to you?” A tiny smirk in her voice. Of course she knew how to instigate a response out of him, with unexpected strength his lithe arms scooped her high from behind her thighs with a huff. Water splashed over the edges as a moment later she found herself upon her back against the flat clay rim of the tub.

“How dare you insult the passion of your esposo,” his lips were wildly running across her neck eliciting higher pitched breaths from each heave of her cheat. The dry cool air out of the tub’s steam brought her nipples to full attention where his lips landed next, tracing downward in hot breaths with his tongue. “Seeing your beauty as a madre has only increased my desire,” he continued in his mock maschismo with a smirk against her breast, adding delicate nibble and making unabashed eye contact.

“Ah, So all my screaming for ice and nearly breaking your hand at the birth didn’t ruin your appetite?” It was a meek panting laugh, but an edge contained her well veiled insecurities.

The response came in his hand sliding down between her legs with a warm palm cupping her securely.

“I remain completely insatiable for whatever treasures you’ll share,” It prompted a passionate response, his tongue tracing down the front of her wet body, kissing her flesh, leaving sucking marks across it, panting in tune with her own.

“I hated hearing you in pain…giving birth. It was agonizing.” The haggard breaths splashed tickles over her inner thigh with a series up uphill kisses and licks of water droplets. “Especially knowing how strong you are…I was scared…”

“It was worth it…you worry too much…” The protest was extremely half-hearted, she couldn’t mean her strong fronts when he had her this exposed.

“Nada…te amo mi esposa,” Héctor’s mouth had reached the center between her thighs-and the rush of his hot breath against the most secretive crevice made her back curl. “Is there any pain left…” Came his intrigued voice, the sound of obsession that would fill his tone when he would manically write his songs, or grow infatuated with a concept he wished to draw, and most of all when he adored something.

“Look closer and I will tell you” The breathy command encouraged his fingers over her lined stomach, down to her pubic hair until reaching the soft, nearly fabric, folds of flesh. Imelda rolled back her head, closing her eyes; simply allowing him to take responsibility for her body’s needs and concerns.

               After their months without touch, his were like the first time. Those wonderful fingers, flexible and nimble from a life of music; grazed down the folds of her vulva, cautiously spreading it open. A trickle of his own semen drizzled across his fingers, mixing with the shimmering dewy liquid that signaled her own pleasure.

“Ay, in my purely concerned option, and I am no midwife, but it looks as though you have been much too forceful here, it is so very swollen…”

“That would be because I demanded _cogerse_ …and you delivered incredibly…” The sensation of his breath running across her, inside her, made her own rush. It was easy to drop all pretenses now, there wasn’t a need of propriety or show of strength when it was just them.

“Then my sincerest apologies with a kiss mi amor,” Leaning forward, he pressed his lips across her, pausing to inhale the musky scent, the space he had not examined in so long. “I’m so relieved you are not in pain anymore…and there is no lasting damage, truly incredible…” He murmured the words into her, turning his pronounced cheek against her in a momentary nuzzle that ran the ripples of delight up her spine and a burst of affection in her heart.

“Show me with your flowery tongue how incredible I am...”Imelda managed, running a languid hand through his wet hair. Instantly any logical responses she had fluttered away, as his tongue slipped within her lapping up the mixture of one another their frantic fuck had left. It happened enough times now she no longer questioned her husband’s lack of qualms about tasting himself or her. On the contrary it drew out the pleasure of their marriage bed for such stretches of time she rarely heard of from other women. And if her sweet poet found something magical in the salty, creamy, taste, who was she to stop him from embroidering the beauty of the moment. The low moan he made against her was evidence she wasn’t the only one enjoying his efforts. “Héctor,” She sighed spreading her legs over his shoulders to offer better access. “H-higher,” she guided with a tiny tug of his hair.

Ah what an excellent man he was, he didn’t even need to be instructed that was an indication to find her clitoris. With delicate care, the tip of his tongue peeled back the hood going back and forth. The yank on his hair was indication he still had his skill, and she could feel his smirk against her.

“Stop laughin-g and keep doing that!” came her impatient whine. His wet hair and unshaven face tickled the inside of her thighs with each nod of his head.

“Is this healing everything?” Each word vibrated into her drawing out her gasps in hisses.

“Héctor!” With a mischievous laugh he returned his mouth, this time sealing his lips against her now pulsing clit. “Dios-Mierda!” Came a sucking gasp for air out of her-she gripped his hair like her life jacket. Vaguely Imelda could hear more water splash from the tub but what did it matter when his pressure was so perfect. Grinding against his face, she bit down on her knuckle to avoid a scream of delight that would surely wake their daughter and perhaps the whole block.

Forcing her eyes open she revealed the sight of his black messy hair-his brown eyes switching between his task and her pleading expression. The love in those eyes-the longing _lust_ created a violent shake down her legs. Thankfully, he offered her body assistance, and used an arm around one of her thighs to secure her trembling body against his mouth. _Mierda,_ he answered her demand inhaling all of her heat and liquid, no hesitance, face pressed so deeply against her that the rosy labia framed along his jawline.

 And within the next ten seconds she was holding in a scream across her hand, the other was woven into his wet hair. Sweat and water a mixture on her convulsing body, as painful pleasure tore her into the smallest pieces and it was okay. He would tenderly collect them from getting lost until her mind returned to reality.

When she opened her eyes, Héctor’s flushed face was resting on her pelvis, taking in the sight of her heaving chest and scarlet face with glee. Across his face was the shimmering residue of her orgasm, and it trailed down to his goatee, which made her smile at the comical sight as breath returned to her lungs.

“You’re a mess once more…”

“What a pity you repressed some beautiful gritos,” Came his sly remark raising above her for a sticky mocking kiss on the cheek. Imelda sprung up, the sight only reminded her how much _more_ of him she needed after this absence. And before Héctor could question a thing, she had shoved him to sit once more in the tub-another splash going over the side as the pair fell into a frantic kiss. There was no need for Imelda to even check if he had managed an erection after so short a time-it brushed against her leg as she took a position across his lap.

“Standing again so soon, Dios mios you are wonderful…” She moaned into his mouth, her breasts crushing against his own panting chest.

“It’s been, so long…and you’re in front of me, moaning, nude-ah fuck, Imelda…” Came a drawn out moan; her hand had curled around his erection within the water, thumb vigorously swirling his slit.

“And so…are you…do you know how many times this crossed my mind? When I was laying alone in our bed and you took care of the baby, I almost pleasured myself constantly,” As she ran the words over his mouth it created a pulsation of his cock in her hand. “I could do this for hours,” Héctor nearly stared slack jawed, the rawness of her lust an intoxicating vapor in the air as he finally found his arms to clutch her.

“You were nearly asleep a minute ago?”

“You have some warm tools to wake me…” Her teeth trailed his neck, biting and pulling, maybe the marks would be problematic for market-but what did it matter. Let the world know how absolutely _good_ of a husband he was.

“ _Imelda,”_ was all he could gasp out as she took his hand in her own to place it over his now very swollen erection.        

“Hold yourself steady,” Her husky demand ran up his ear like steam, the water had become a lukewarm pool that could barely contain the temperatures they produced. Fingers curled over his jawline, holding his gaze with the fire igniting the shimmers of the deep dark illusion her brown eyes created. Obeying with an anxious nod, his hand took over for her’s, Héctor’s own gaze pleaded back she would bring them together.

Spreading her thighs apart to the width of his hips, she lowered her body to meet his own letting out an especially ragged exhale upon feeling the swollen head of his cock press softly at the malleable wet entrance his tongue had left with a wanting. Unlike the kitchen she was going to savor this, lowering slowly in degrees of centimeters, feeling the expanding pressure inside and heat take over her body. The delicious burst of tension when her body gave way to the widening tip in a sudden engulfment that forced an unrestrained groan of delight from them each. The premium coming in the broken syllables of her name spilling out of his gasping mouth.

“Im-im-el-d-ah”

“It’s very handsome when you…blush like this, when your flowery words are rolling out.” Between each breath she murmured casually, leaning her arms upon his shuddering shoulders and had turning to nip the top of his large ear. What a lovely man he was, so overwhelmed but so patient for her commands. The distance of time had only brought further appreciation for him. Shimming her hips he slipped further within, her body molding to his shape heating to the pit of her stomach with the heat he carried. It was remembering the splendor of being clean after learning to live in the discomfort of not bathing.  And Imelda refused to remain in a state of uncleanliness after the opportunity for purification laid before her.

“Were you ah-, thinking of that?” He was struggling with words, it was precious.

“Si, it didn’t leave my dreams how you become. It would leave my cuño weeping.”

“F-funny…I have to get inside you to make you appreciate my poetry but absence made you finally a-appreciate…ah-” He trailed off biting down his lip. Sliding her hips forward she sought to remember the rhythms their bodies best synchronized, how his erection could slide within her for the best music. It was the perfect fiddle, he the bow and she the strings, and finding the correct means of pressure, angle, and of course friction brought forth the most divine melodies. It was so lusciously filling when sitting squarely upon his hips, almost acutely painful at the pleasure that rippled forth when she grinded forward.

“Tell me some Héctor…” Imelda gasped throwing her head back with a moan, grinding forward his pelvis provided a delicious traction along her clitoris. Instantly his trembling hands seized her waist for support, his long palms caressing the muscles across her torso as they undulated with each roll of her hips.

“I can...I can barely breathe,” He gasped his own head reclined in pleasure and haze from the steam of the water and their bodies. “ _Cogerse_ , eres perfecto…”

“Te gusto coger?” She pressed her palms to his panting chest, twisting her fingers into the curly hair, and relishing just how violent she had made his heartbeat. Grinding her hips downward she held all of him inside, and could feel the pulsation of his cojones against her behind each time her motions leaned back.

“Si-Si! Ah-solamente con tu!” Searching, his hands ran down her body reverently over her scarred stomach until reaching her pelvis. Laying them across the flesh within the water he pressed forward adding pressure to their attachment. “Estoy tan agradecido por tu calidez, para sentir los bordes de tu alma aquí. Me-me-encanta…me encanta…me encanta _Imelda_.” The low tremble in his voice was just as arousing as the intense play his hands made. It was damn inspiring. Roughly rocking forward more water splashed out of the tub, and the sensation bubbled up through her body with her pace increasing.

“I…am going…to scream…” She barely managed a gasp and his arms came to her rescue pulling her tight to his chest in a crushing kiss. Their noses bumped, pressing into one another’s cheeks in a messy exchange of pants and sweat. The taste of his salty tongue, knowing how it adored her in everyway it could, began her second climax. Had he not kept a fistful of her hair surely she would have screamed aloud into the night instead of his welcoming mouth. He devoured her scream which turned into a near growling moan as she rode out the orgasm grinding as hard as she could, taking him as deep as she could so his presence, his warmth, his needed compression would expand and push all sides of her to be a little more open, a little warmer, a little softer.

It ended with wordless gasps and attempts to speak as Imelda sought her voice and blinked his red and desperate face into focus. A meek smile met her face as she reclined her forehead to his own.

“I can’t believe I endured months without you…you know I love that, don’t you? When it feels like you’re pressing into my stomach…” She put her hand over his which pressed down on her pelvis, “what a perfect body you have…” The words always left them both smiling at one another. He’d heard his fair share of teasing growing up on his looks-and despite it managed a charming amount of self-love. Still, hearing his diosa of a wife affirm made him clutch her all the closer and blush a little deeper.

“Si-Si…” The expression was easy to read on his face-and it made the aftershocks of her pleasure all the more enjoyable.

“Say it…”

“Keep going…” Héctor moaned against her mouth. She might just spend a third time when his voice begged her like that.

“Like this?” And rolled her hips again drawing her fingers out his hair to instead pluck each nipple on his shuddering chest. A half yelp came out-and Héctor quickly buried his face into her wet hair and shoulder muffling a louder string of curses. The wetness of their skin only made each sensation more tactile, his breath, his hair, all causing the hairs on her arms to stand up.

“ _Fuck! Mierda!_ Si-por favor dame tu cuño perfecta.” His words sent a throb between her legs-his palm was pushing harder, the other at her back, that intensified just how tight it felt with him inside. It made her let out a higher pitch gasp as she adjusted her movements to slide up and down with the added pressure making it a delicious battle against friction the whole way. Imelda braced herself on his stomach-feeling it undulate and pant excitedly beneath her wet palms. Letting her nails run across the wet skin leaving marks. “Mierda-mierda-mierda-ah!”

With a few more grinds she felt him tense, first his hands into her hair and back tensing into fists, then his legs going to ridged, and suddenly the eruption of warmth in her, seeming to run so deeply that it left glowing embers in her stomach.

The moment he regained motion head still in her shoulder, his palm slid downward where they were still joined, and found her buried clit through the wet curls. Imelda tensed, her breath hitching, and  spread her legs further as he began arching up into her, as much as possible before he became too soft. Fuck, she was already so close from those sounds, from how warm she felt inside, it was an orgasm of absolute shudders from the start to finish. Too drained for another scream except; a wordless cry as a few tears of pleasure soaked her face. Then she too collapsed into his shoulder, waiting for the trembling to pass as they panted against one another.

Most of the water was on the floor and the pair sat trying to find breath in water which only rose a few shallow centimeters. The wind whistled outside their warm home and the stars now shone-the only light they were given coming from the dying oil lamp by the door. Imelda listened to the cracking wood from the dying fire beneath them, the soft drips from their damp hair into the tub.

“You’ve…still got it.” Héctor managed lifting his head with a woozy chuckle. A bright smile met Imelda’s face, as she leaned into him for an affectionate kiss only breaking since they each needed to breathe and found themselves weakly chuckling again.

“Mm ‘talent doesn’t disperse, only sleeps’, isn’t that what you say?”

“Yes, but I would prefer to practice this frequently,” He muttered smoothing her damp hair off her face. “Look at this…bright and blushing, bursting with passion _mi amor”_ And put another mischievous kiss on her cheek and neck.

“I needed you…” Came her languid sigh. “I barely remembered myself we’ve been so busy.”

“Oh I’m more than happy to remind you everyday, every morning, every afternoon, every night…every hour…”

“Every hour,” Imelda rose a bemused brow, “did you buy a special powder those snake oil sales men sell?”

“I’m optimistic, and starved, and inspired…” He fluttered kisses over her shoulder as they both giggled from their daze of ecstasy.

“So am I, your tongue still knows how to sing.”

“Maybe one night we can go deep into the desert, then you can sing so loudly and no one will hear…”

“You mean scream on your pito?” Her bluntness made his chest hitch under her fingers.

“S-si.” And a delighted smirk met her face as she reclined her head on him. “Or while I taste you…I could taste you every night without any need of magic powders.”

“I’m going to hold you to that when our sleep schedules become normal once more.”

“Than I’d better do those vocal exercises...”

“…Four times in less than two hours Héctor,” Her head was still swimming as she nearly slid off his lap until his arms yanked her forward.

“Are you complaining? Maybe we could get to ten if-”

“If you do that I’ll lose the will to ever leave bed again.” And another series of chuckles filled the room as she gazed about slowly returning to reality from their intimate haze.

“We’re going to have to mop-,”

“Shush shush shush…” Héctor distracted her with another kiss from her practicality. And for the first time in months she gave in. Their daughter would let them know when they were needed to be practical and responsible. For now, this was their moment for themselves and each other.


End file.
